You Know What I Want
by TwitchingHades
Summary: Snape is busy with his teacherly duties, and Harry just wants some loving... M rated for hot, steamy guy-on-guy action! Don't like? Well, then, you're probably looking in the wrong section. ;P


**Summary: Snape is busy with his teacherly duties, and Harry just wants some loving... M rated for hot, steamy guy-on-guy action! Don't like? Well, then, you're probably looking in the wrong section. ;P**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners, I own nothing. (If I did, then Harry Potter would be full of hot, guy on guy action, and would NOT be appropriate for the entire family ;P)**

**This story was inspired by a picture I saw on dA ( http : /yuki-almasy . deviantart . com/ gallery / 9150580# / d2q7ukk (Without the spaces))**** Someone else, apparently, wrote a story with it already, but... It wasn't nearly long enough :"D So, here's my attempt at it. Enjoy ;P**

* * *

><p>It was late on a Friday night. Severus Snape sat in his classroom, sorting through all the tests he had given earlier that day and looking through the book opened in front of him, giving him all the correct answers to the test. This was probably one of his most enjoyable things to do at Hogwarts; sit alone in his classroom and give the idiots, that so obviously didn't study, failing grades. The only thing he loved more than ruining student's grades was his alone time with a certain boy-who-lived.<p>

His relationship with Harry Potter had started out as nothing but anger and envy on Snape's part; not envious of the boy himself, of course, but of his father for stealing away the woman Snape had loved back in school. But, the reason that Snape hated him in the first place was the same reason that he started falling for the boy. He reminded Snape of Lily, in both appearance and personality. And, following the previous realization, some frustration and sexual tension was slipped into the mix of his emotions for Harry Potter. Apparently Harry had felt the same, because one thing led to another, and now... Well, now, let's just say they're on _very_ good terms.

The door to Snape's classroom opened, and the potions teacher looked up. Speak of the devil. There was Harry Potter himself, shutting the door behind him and fumbling with the lock. Once the boy had gotten the door locked correctly, he turned and quickly walked behind Snape's desk, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and resting his cheek against his teacher's.

"Sevvie..." he murmured softly into the Snape's ear. He had to suppress a shiver at the voice. "It's getting late..." He trailed a hand down, playing with the buttons on Snape's robe. "And I'm getting horny..." He nibbled lightly on his teacher's ear, hoping to get a reaction. To Harry's dismay, though, Snape just waved a hand toward him, doing his best to pull away without getting up.

"Not now, Potter," he said, his voice irritated. He had to admit that just those simple words had turned him on a bit, and he was already half hard thanks to the ear-nibbling. But, he had work to do. He wasn't going to let himself be distracted. "I'm busy..."

Harry let out a quiet whine and let go of Snape. "Come on, Severus..." he pleaded, grabbing his teacher's hand.

"I'm _trying_ to _work_," Snape ground out, gritting his teeth. He sucked in a quick breath as Harry stroked a finger lightly._ God, that felt good._ Snape quickly shook his head. No, he couldn't get distracted right now.

Harry smirked lightly, noticing the older man's reaction, and an idea quickly formed in his head. He licked at the tip of Snape's pinky finger, feeling his hand tense slightly and seeing the finger twitch. Harry knew Snape wanted this, and he was _determined_ to have his way. He stuck Snape's last two digits, his ring and pinky fingers, into his mouth, his tongue slowly roaming over the skin.

Snape did his best to ignore Harry's actions; for what little good that did; and tried to focus on his work. It was getting increasingly hard as Harry hallowed out his cheeks and took Snape's fingers in deeper.

"_Harry..._" Snape muttered lowly. No, that was _not_ how that was supposed to come out. He quickly cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "Harry, cut it out..." Geez, he sounded desperately horny even to _himself_.

Harry's lips twitched upward into a smirk, and he sat on Snape's lap, straddling his waist and giving the man his most desperate, pleading bedroom eyes. "_Please_, Sevvie...?"

"Harry, I need to finish my work..." Snape said, biting the inside of his mouth; he was already crumbling at that look. He just couldn't resist the boy when he gave him that look.

"I'll help you with it..." Harry muttered, sticking his bottom lip out lightly, "after we're finished..."

"You can't-" Snape gave an annoyed look. Harry actually _could_ help him. He was just grading papers, and all the answers where in the book; nothing that the boy couldn't easily figure out. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine," he said quietly. "But, let's make it quick."

Harry beamed and kissed Snape, gently biting the older man's bottom lip, but the potions teacher pushed him away lightly.

"Pants. Off." Snape watched as Harry jumped off of his lap and began stripping quickly. Snape licked his lips and he stood up, disposing of his pants and his robe, leaving them laying on the floor as he sat back down.

Harry climbed back on his lap, pouting lightly despite their hard cocks rubbing together. "Shirt, too," he said quietly, peeling Snape's shirt off and throwing it with the rest of his teacher's clothes. Snape couldn't help the light blush that spread across his cheeks as Harry admired his now fully naked body. It always unnerved Snape when the younger boy stared at him, even if the look in his eyes was as though he was admiring a great piece of art work. So, to distract him, Snape slowly pushed his ring finger into Harry's entrance; the one that Harry had so kindly lubricated. Harry let out a breathy moan, leaning forward and resting his head on Snape's shoulder to give him better access.

Snape wriggled his finger deeper before slowly pulling it out, then sliding it back in and repeating the process. Before long, Harry was moaning quietly with every movement, leaving sloppy kisses on Snape's neck and shoulder. Snape added his pinky along with his ring finger, doing his best to stretch the boy out with those two fingers. He knew it wouldn't be enough, though, and pulled out of Harry, causing the boy to whimper at the loss of friction.

"There's a green bottle in the top of that cabinet over there..." Snape said lowly into Harry's ear. "Bring it to me."

Harry stood obediently, looking a bit confused in his current state, but figuring Snape had a good reason to request the potion. He walked quickly over to the cabinet; giving Snape a great view of his backside; and opened it, reaching for the top shelf and quickly finding the little green bottle. He recognized the bottle of lube instantly and felt rather stupid for not having realized what Snape was talking about before. He rushed back over to his teacher and knelt between the man's legs, squirting a generous amount of the lube onto his hand and slowly applying it to Snape's hard manhood.

Snape let a quiet moan escape his lips and rolled his head back, enjoying the feel of the younger boy stroking him. "Harry..." he said slowly, his mind clouded with pleasure, "I still need to prepare you..."

"I got it," Harry said, his voice quiet and rushed as he let go of Snape. The potions teacher snapped his head up, just in time to see Harry sticking a finger inside himself, his moans coming out broken and breathy as he thrust the finger in and out of his ass. Snape _was_ going to insist that he do it, but the sight of Harry finger deep inside himself was almost too much for the potions teacher to handle, and he grabbed the base of his dick to keep himself from coming right then and there, precum oozing out in its place.

Harry stuck another finger in, mimicking how Snape had attempted to stretch him out earlier as he scissored his fingers. Once he was satisfied with his work, Harry got back on Snape's lap, his ass hovering over the older man's erection. He slowly slid down onto Snape's cock, moaning quietly and only stopping once he was balls-deep inside of his teacher, giving himself a moment to adjust. It was nice and slick, but there was always some discomfort and pain at the beginning.

Once he was comfortable enough, he slowly began pulling out, then pushed back down, moaning quietly. Snape's hands grabbed onto Harry's waist, guiding him along and letting the boy go his own pace for now. After a few more thrust, Harry screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back as his body quivered lightly. _There_. Snape took over then, standing as he lifted Harry and laid him on the desk. Harry's legs wrapped instinctively around Snape's waist as the man pounded into him, aiming for his prostate with every thrust. _God_ he loved this. The feel of Snape inside him, the look of concentration and pleasure on his teacher's face, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. In general, Harry realized, he just loved this man.

"Se... Sev... _erus..._" Harry moaned out, wrapping his arms around Snape's neck and pulling the man down for a heated kiss. Snape obliged, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth and easily dominating the younger boy's mouth with his own, low moans escaping his lips.

_No, not yet.._ Harry thought,his breathing becoming more erratic as he got closer to his orgasm. He pulled his lips away, throwing his head back and gasping for breath between moans. He wanted to come with Snape, but the potion's teacher seemed to have different ideas as he started stroking Harry's erection in rhythm with his thrusting. Soon, Harry was squirming under Snape, releasing his seed onto his stomach and chest, a little reaching up to his chin. Seconds later, Snape pulled out of Harry, jerking himself off until he came as well, shooting his load on Harry.

They both stayed as they were for several seconds, just staring at each other as they came down from their sex high. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Do you... have some tissue..?" he said breathlessly, blushing as he looked down at his and Snape's semen mingling on his chest. Snape grabbed a tissue box and set it on the desk, letting Harry clean himself as he put his clothes back on. Harry got up and started putting his clothes back on, sitting in Snape's chair with a tired sigh after he'd gotten his pants on.

"Are you ready to grade some papers now?" Snape asked as he buttoned his robe, hearing Harry's breathing finally returning to normal. When he didn't get an answer, he turned back to Harry, deadpanning as he saw the said boy curled up on his chair, fast asleep with his shirt balled up in his arms. Snape sighed irritatedly as he walked up to Harry. "Stupid boy..." he said quietly, letting the small smile appear on his face as he leaned forward and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Sleep well..." He stood up straight and pulled up another chair to the desk, yawning as he sat down and began grading the tests.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah...~! Okay, so, this isn't actually my <em>first<em> lemon, but... It is the first lemon I've ever let anyone else read... I hope it's not too bad :"D (go easy on me, I don't claim to be a writer!)  
><strong>

**I hope those of you who read it enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes that may not have followed the original Harry Potter movie/book, but... I'm not a huge, obsessed fan of Harry Potter, so I don't memorize the kind of stuff I may have made mistakes on... :"D  
><strong>


End file.
